Fabled
Fabled, known as Demonic Roar Gods in the OCG and as Fiend Roar Deities in some Video Games, are series of LIGHT Fiend-Type (with the exception of The Fabled, known as Demonic Roar God Beasts in the OCG, which are Beast monsters) began in Japan as Duel Terminal Promos in Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! and continued in Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!!. Their effects focus on discarding cards from their controller's hand to the Graveyard for a cost to activate their effect. "Fabled Lurrie" can be discarded by "Fabled Gallabas" and both effects will be activated, whereas "Fabled Grimro" is a catalyst for using the other two. "Fabled Leviathan" helps you to recover Fabled cards sent to the Graveyard for further uses. It should be noted that, although these creatures are "Demonic", they are all LIGHT monsters resembling the archetypal Fallen Angels of biblical myth. Fabled can also be combined with archetypes such as Dark World and Infernity due to the effect of them being discarded to the grave. Lightsworn cannot be used in combinations, since most of their effects state they "send" from the top of the Deck to the Graveyard. Some Fabled monsters cannot be used with Dark World monsters because cards such as Fabled Oltro send cards to the Graveyard for cost. Cards such as Fabled Raven can be used because it discards as a card effect. The majority of your time will likley be spent around the continual cycling of Fabled Kushano, who can activate a large variety of other fable effects, while returning him to your hand for further use. Fabled Lurrie, Fabled Krus, The Fabled Ganashia, and The Fabled Cerburrel all benefit highly from his effect (which may generate an advantage, as opposed to a cost). Fabled Decks Recommended Cards Monsters * Fabled Kushano * Fabled Krus * Fabled Grimro * The Fabled Cerburrel * The Fabled Chawa * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * The Fabled Ganashia * Fabled Raven * The Tricky * Honest * Snipe Hunter * Cold Enchanter * Soul of Purity and Light Spells * Pot of Avarice * Mind Control * Lightning Vortex * Dark World Dealings * Lightwave Tuning Traps * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Karma Cut * Divine Wrath * Beckoning Light Extra Deck * The Fabled Unicore * Fabled Ragin * Fabled Valkyrus * Fabled Leviathan * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Arcanite Magician * Stardust Dragon Fabled Dark World Synchro Fabled Dark World Synchro deck is a LIGHT and DARK Attribute based deck. With cards that revolve around Discard from the hand to the graveyard with support from typical Dark World decks. First Turn Kill combos are flooded in this deck thanks to Fabled Raven being able to discard multiple copies of Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and Sillva, Warlord of Dark World special summoning them to swarm the field and overwhelm the opponent. Also the synchro monster Ancient Sacred Wyvern gains attack equal to the difference in life points if you are in the lead for an unbelievable attack. Fabled World Monsters * Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * Sillva, Warlord of Dark World * Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World * Broww, Huntsman of Dark World * Sangan * Dark Armed Dragon * Chaos Sorcerer * Morphing Jar * Level Eater * Shining Angel * Fabled Raven * Fabled Krus * Fabled Grimro * Fabled Gallabas * Fabled Kushano * Fabled Lurrie * Fabled Dianaira * The Fabled Catsith * The Fabled Cerburrel * The Fabled Peggulsus Spells * Dark World Dealings * Dark World Lightning * Card Destruction * Pot of Avarice Traps * Dark Bribe * Beckoning Light * Dark Deal Extra Deck * Fabled Leviathan * Fabled Valkyrus * Fabled Ragin * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Heavenly King Black Highlander * Chaos King Archfiend * Dark End Dragon * Stygian Sergeants Category:Archetype